nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Geography of Lovia
.]] Lovia is a small kingdom in the Lovia Archipelago in the northern Pacific Ocean comprising one major island, Peace Island, and a number of smaller islands. Peace Island lies on the 131st degree of longitude and on the 33rd degree of latitude. It is situated in the Alaska Time Zone, also known as the Alaska-Lovian Time Zone. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Peace, and one of the others, Kings Island, have lots of hills and are very green. There are large forests on these islands and agriculture is less easy in the inland. There is a great deal of variation within the five states, for example, Clymene and Kings have a lot of marshland while Oceana and Sylvania are primarily hills of grassland or forest. Administrative divisions , the capital of the State of Oceana, in 1884.|250px|thumb]] The country is divided into five States: Clymene, Kings, Oceana, Seven and Sylvania. All of these states have a capital town or city. These towns and cities are: |} Geography by state As mentioned before, geography varies a great deal by state. This section gives a description of each state. Clymene Clymene is a middle-sized state of Lovia, consisting of two islands. The largest island is Asian Island, where the State capital and biggest town Sofasi is situated. In the north of that island lies Plains, a hamlet, inhabited since the early 20th Century. George's Point, the northernmost point in Lovia, is situated near Plains. The other island, Truth Island, is a lot smaller than Asian Island. The resort village of Adoha, built in the 2000s, is situated on Truth Island. Clymene is a state with many wildlife, huge forests, many hills and marshes, and sparsely populated in almost every part except from the Sofasi Urban Region in the south, and Truth Island. Rivers Clymene has one large river, the Clymene Creek. The Clymene Creek is on Asian Island, Clymene. It is the longest river in the state and the third longest in Lovia, after the Beaver River and The Abby. The river is an important habitat for many animals. On the banks of the river, several parts of the Clymene Creek Bike Trail, a State Bike Trail of the Clymene state, run. The Clymene Creek is famous for its gorgeous delta. The delta is a great swamp area and a habitat for many plants and animals. It's possible to get touristic tours through the delta. The State of Clymene has also sent a request to the National Park Service for the recognition of the Clymene Creek Delta as a National Park. The delta has more than 100 or 200 islands. Over 60 species of birds and 140 kinds of fish live in the delta. Towns, neighborhoods and hamlets * Sofasi (town, state capital) :* Sofasi is a town in the south of Clymene. The name comes from the phrase "South of Asian Island." Sofasi is a popular tourist location, as a result of its soft climate, its holiday atmosphere and local monuments and beaches. Sofasi came on the news when neo-nazi rioters caused unrest on 11 May 2010. In the event, known as the Sofasi Riot 2010, 21 people got wounded and 2 houses and 2 cars were severely damaged by fires. The riots were under control by the next day and most of the hooligans were arrested and charged with arson and ferocity. :* Hightech Valley (neighborhood) ::* An industrial neighbourhood north of the center of Sofasi. ::* Has many parks and green spaces. ::* Has many religious buildings such as churches and synagogues. :* Clymene State Airport (neighborhood) ::* Contains the airport. ::* Has a large shopping mall and a sport park. * Plains (hamlet) :* Plains is a seaside hamlet on the northern coast of Asian Island. There are several farms, a harbor, and a beach. The largest building is the town hall, build in the 1920s. There is a large farmer's market located at Farmer's Square in the town. * Adoha (village) :* A seaside holiday resort :* Adoha is a Lovian holiday hamlet belonging to Sofasi, Clymene. Adoha consists of three luxurious holiday resorts, which are the primary source of income in the hamlet. Adoha, which has a beach strip, a boardwalk and pier, swimming pools, ponts, fountains, gardens, parks, woods, etc., is a well-known holiday location. The hamlet was built in the late 2000s and completed before the end of 2009. The project was sponsored and developed by the COAST Fund, in agreement with Clymene Governor Robin Ferguson. Though the name originally had no real meaning, the project developers created a backronym: A Dazzling Opportunity for Holiday Amusement. A popular advertising slogan is: Adoha, Paradise Reinvented. Adoha also has a nearby neighborhood, Ferguson Beach Village, where most permanent residents live, in addition to having many holiday homes. :* Has many hotels and resorts. :* Ferguson Beach Village (neighborhood) ::* Ferguson Beach Village is a neighborhood east of Downtown Adoha, where most private residences are held. It has more of a small town feel than glitzy Adoha, although most of the people living there still only are there for the winter. ::* A seaside holiday town. Islands Asian Island is the third largest island of Lovia. It's also the most northern island. It is known for his historic position. It was discovered by Asians on their way to California and is named after them by King Arthur I. Most of Asian Island's inhabitants are of mixed Caucasian-asian ancestry. Asian Island was also known to have been the location of the Lashawn Farm of Sir John Lashawn and his wife Betty Davis. Asian Island has a rich cultural and historical background. Truth Island is one of the smalller islands of the Lovia Archipelago. It is situated south of Asian Island. It's a part of the Western Nation Archipelago. Geographical regions North Clymene Region The North Clymene region consists of marshes, flatlands and beaches. There live about 500 people, of which most in Adoha. There is only one concentration of houses, called Plains, that forms the region of the North Clymene region. The rest of the North Clymene Region is sparsely inhabited due to the many marshes and the infertile soil. Plains is located on the eastern coast of Northside Sound, a small sound located west of plains. East of Plains is a small cemetery and a few farms. Closer to the Howard Mountains south of the North Clymene Region there are more hills. Howard Mountains The Howard Mountains are situated in the middle of Asian Island. There live about 50 to 60 people. They form the actual inlands of Clymene. The region is not very densely inhabited. There live almost no people. There are a few farms in the valleys, but the highlands are completely uninhabited. The highest peaks reach to about 900 meters. There is many wildlife, and impressing rocks and waterfalls. The highest peaks are the Mount Katmor, reaching to 916 meters, followed by the Mount Rockmaer (899 meters) and the Mount Silver (876 meters). There are a few hardened tracks leading through the area, enabling valleys that would be impossible to reach by car otherwise. One of the most characteristic buildings of the area is the Llanathan Parish, an old church built in 1913 by colonists of Clymene. Southwest Clymene Region The Southwest Clymene Region is the most densely populated area of Clymene apart from the Sofasi Urban Region. There live about 400 people. There are many hardened tracks, farmland, farms and small communities consisting of two or three farms. In the middle of the region there are a few lakes. These lakes, the MacTavish Lake, the MacLeod Lake, the Scottish Lake and the Great Owl Lake. Those lakes are popular by Clymenians as holiday destination or for a picnic. In the north of the Southwest Clymene Region, where the Howard Mountains start, there are two old forts, build by the state of Clymene in the 1890s. Closer to Sofasi, there are some factories, providing work for the whole region. Southeast Clymene Region The Southeast Clymene region is, unlike the opposite of Sofasi lying Southwest Clymene Region, not densely populated. It's one big marsh, containing a few holiday homes and six farms. There live about 20 people in total, in which is the biggest marsh of whole Lovia. Sofasi Urban Region The Sofasi Urban Region is the most densely populated area of Clymene. It consists of the town of Sofasi and surroundings, including the southern coastline of Clymene, which is full of farms and holiday homes with piers and little harbors. The Sofasi Urban Region contains almost half of the total inhabitants of Clymene. There are many ways, a railway runs from north to south, and there is an airport. Also, there are many factories, a harbor, and several farms. The Clymene Creek ends here. Truth Island Region The Truth Island Region is the region compromising the whole of Truth Island. It's the area with the most farmland of Clymene, together with the Southwest Clymene Region. There is one village, called Adoha. In and around this towns the highest concentration of farms is situated. There are also many farms close to The Span, a railway and motorway bridge connecting Asian Island with Truth Island. Adoha is a touristy resort village, and many people own holiday homes or live in hotels either in Downtown Adoha or in Ferguson Beach Village, with is located east of Adoha. The western areas of Truth Island, past Adoha, are mostly uninhabited. Kings Kings is formed by only one island, Kings Island. The state has an area of about 68,2 square kilometres. It is a green and hilly state that is fomous for it's huge pine forests. The biggest part of the state is uninhabited, except for the valley of the Abby, where Newhaven lies. The river forms the main transportation for industries, together with the railways. Next to Newhaven, Portland in the south and Beaverwick in the north are the most populous areas. There are also some small communities and cottages in the central regions and the highlands. The economic areas are centered in the north and along the coast whereas the inland contains unique natural beauty. About 80% of the flora in Kings occurs only in Lovia, and than again mainly on Kings. About 80 percent of Kings is still covered by its natural vegetation and more than half of that is forest. Roads and towns are always carefully planned in order not to harm the isle. The state of Kings also has extensive marine resources, with the fourteenth-largest Exclusive Economic ZoneUnder the law of the sea, an Exclusive Economic Zone (EEZ) is a seazone over which a state has special rights over the exploration and use of marine resources. in the world, covering over 220 square kilometres, more than 3 times its land area. Cities and towns * Newhaven (city - state capital) :Newhaven is a city in Kings and functions as the state capital. It lies at the mouth of the river Abby, along the northwestern shore of the Isle. Both the surrounding bassin and bay are named after the city. Newhaven is the economic, cultural and political hotspot of Kings with most inhabitants of the isle living in the city. Newhavin itself is divided into five neighborhoods, Newhaven, Abby Springs, Malipa, Pines and the Old Port. The huge Newhaven port is located in the new city of Newhaven. The new city was developed in 1960 together with Abby Springs due to an expansion of the economic activity. :Places of interest: :* [[Downtown Newhaven|''Downtown]] - The oldest neighborhood in the city which forms the major part of Newhaven. :** The famous Lovian Museum for Modern Art which has the biggest art collection in Lovia :** The modern Newhaven Shopping Center where you can drink at Medvedev's or Malipa Burger :** King's parish of the Unified Lutheran Church to reflect quietly or just for its architecture :** The recently build Newhaven Stadium where you can watch the Newhaven Rockets practice :** Abby Park, a municipal park which was quarried for its rock to build Newhaven's new roadways :* 'Abby Springs' - A quiet and beautiful residential neighborhood where most of the Newhaven families have their home. :** The Newhaven site of the Blackburn University, Lovia's most prestigious educational institute :** The building of the political think tank TCSS, nicknamed ''The Pineapple due to its shape :** Greenpark, a series of four parks covering 955 hectares spread around the neighborhood :* East River - A second residential neighborhood, but with other attractions and many small shops :* Malipa - By far the most luxurious neighborhood in Lovia, Malipa is the new political, social and cultural center of Kings. :** Governmental buildings like the Newhaven City Hall, the Kings Court House or the Central Library :** Federation Square, the cultural heart of Lovia and home to the annual Malipa Cinema Festival :** The Malipa Civic Auditorium which is home to various conferences, lectures, theater and film :** Federation Park, where you can enjoy long walks, bicycle trips or even recreational horseback riding :* Old Port - Grown from a small farming and fishing community, this is the logistic center of Kings :** The Harbor of Old Port alongside the Abby, the two pieces of water that made King's economy boom :** Camping sites like the popular Blue Abby Camping, hosted by Newhaven Campings :** The Newhaven Airport which has a remarkable architectural design :* Pines :** The biggest park in all Lovia, the King Lucas Park with its beautiful arrangement of fountains :** The adjacent King Lucas Botanical Institute with a vegetation museum and a medicinal library :** Pines Forest, the natural forest with the typical trees surrounding Pines and most of Newhaven :* Portland (town) :Portland is the largest town on the east coast of Kings and grew out of several small settlements in the southern region of the isle. Recently it received the status of tourist capital of the isle for the town is the gateway to multiple tourist hotspots in Lovia such as the Abby Highlands, Eastern Plains and The Grand Bay. Portland is the fastest growing settlement in the country since major investments have been made by notable officials, an example of this booming town is the Kings Administrative Tower. The symbols of Portland are grapes and the colors red, white and navy. :* Beaverwick (hamlet) :Beaverwick is a Lovian hamlet in the State of Kings, a little northeast of the state capital Newhaven. It is located along the shores of the northern tip of Kings Island. Beaverwick grew out of a settlement of fisherman and today still serves as a dock and home to fishermen and their families. The dock of Beaverwick is also used as the operating base of several ferries to various locations in Lovia, most notably the states of Sylvania and Seven. :Places of interest: :* The Queen Lucy Lighthouse, build in 1950 :* The ferry home base King's Docks :* The green oasis Normandy Forest Geographic zones Northern region Generally, 'northern region' is used to refer to the part of Kings that lies north of Deluded Rock. It is also called Kings' northern tip in a less formal manner of speech. The northern region is a forested and hilly region with very fertile soil and is for the largest part covered by the Grandforest Hills. The woods of Grandforest Hills are very dense and wet, the only accessible route being the hiking pad passing over Grandforest Top, with its 595 meters the highest point in these deciduous forests. Another landmark in this region is the above mentioned Deluded Rock which became notorious after the eccentric Sir Garth Pancake tried to mine the mountain for gold of which he wrongly supposed it was there. Underneath the Grandforest Hills lies another hiking trail which is used as the southern boundary of the northern region. In the extreme north of the isle lies the Northern Basin, which is geographically the youngest part of Kings. Small geysers and volcanic puddles are scattered across the region. This activity is part of the volcanic hotspot that is also responsible for the formation of the isles of Seven. On the eastern shores of the northern tip the volcanic sediments are worn out by the heavy winds and sea storms that are typical for the region. These Windthorn Shores as they are called thus consist of barren cliffs and naked rock shores. These form a friendly environment for small crustaceans and wadding birds of which several species have their nesting area along the coastline. Central region The central region consists of the valley of the Abby and the Eastern Plains. The latter one is the geographical least interesting part of Kings. It is were the cliffs have almost completely disappeared and have made room for a slightly sloping landscape of fields and low hills. The vegetation of Eastern Plains is a combination of open fields, small parts of forests and lots of coastal grasses. These lands are home to the animals more commonly associated with easy accessible shores like terns and gulls. Towards the inland of the central region levels rise quickly and the Central Heights thus have a totally different natural composition. The climate surrounding the highest point of the heights, the 520 meter high Central Hill, is suited for the typical pine forests to thrive. The Central Heights are also the home to Kings' most unique animal, the Lovian Dassie. Near the mouth of the Abby lies the Newhaven Basin and the Newhaven Bay. This is the most urbanized part of the isle's landscape but most of the nature has remained intact. Besides the agglomeration of Newhaven and same farming grounds southwest of the city, the basin is covered with pine forest. The richness of this region comes forth from the minerals carried from the southern mountains by the Abby. The valley of the Abby, situated between the Central Heights and the elevated southern region, is home to the larger animals of Kings and very popular with tourists. Especially the isolated Abby Lake is of great importance to the balance between man and nature. Southern region Most significant to the southern region are the Abby Highlands, named after the river which wells in the mountain area. The Highlands are the result of the younger island - land formed by the hotspot in the north - pushing the older parts of the isle together. Lovia's highest point, the 946 meter high Kings' Peak, is situated in this area. Together with the other peaks, which are all interconnected by a single hiking trail, it is the main tourist attraction of Kings. One other rareness worth mentioning is the Coastal Giant, a mountain that lies fairly isolated at no more than two kilometer (1.2 miles) of the coast. The landscape of the Highlands is again more barren, with lower vegetation and more open spaces. The most common animals in the mountains are small reptiles and amphibians which are best adapted to the rocky surrounding. Just east of the Highlands lies the Coastal Valley which is popular with beach tourists because of its less tricky climate than the higher regions. The Coastal Valley has regular sand beaches with small forested areas behind the dunes. The valley is situated at the rather quiet Grand Bay were water sporting and ferry sightseeing are regular activities. Southwest of the valley and in the southernmost tip of Kings the unique Southern Marshlands have developed. This was possible because it was shielded from winds and stormy weather by the higher and central regions of Kings. The wet marshes are home to small crocodiles and unique bird flocks and only partially open to the public. Most areas in the marshes are off limits to protect the delicate environment. The Southern Marshes and the region of Portland are considered a microclimate. Soil composition and land use Oceana Oceana is made up of the south-western part of Peace Island, as well as the two small islands: Isle of Frisco and Isle of London. It has one town, Hurbanova, as well as a few neighborhoods, and a hamlet, East Hills. Seven Seven is a quiet, overwhelming beautiful state, with much wildlife and majestic rocks. The countless small forests on the islands are home for thousands and thousands of birds, as well as several endangered creatures. The Lovian Dassie can be found here as well. There are three settlements; Kinley, Amish Kinley, and Novosevensk. Seven consists of seven Islands. The biggest island is American Island, which is a little bit larger than Philosopher's Island. * Adlibitan Island * American Island * Bird Island * British Island * Libertan Island * Love Island * Philosopher's Island Sylvania Sylvania is a very green state and counts lots of hills and forests. The state's most simple division is in Eastern Peace Island, that occupies almost the entire state surface, and the Discovery Isle. The Eastern Peace Island is roughly dividable in several geographical regions: * East Sylvania, a large region that is almost uninhabited and not very much cultivated, though it is a green and slightly hilly area. This area includes the Plemming Forest. * the Highlands or the Emerald Highlands, a region on the border with Oceana that covers the Mount Emerald (3,036.4 ft, 925.5 m), Peace Island's highest point. It's the most rough and deserted region. The Beaver River, that runs all the way along the Oceana-Sylvania state border and mouths in the Noble City Bay, starts on the flanks of these mountains. Most hills in this region are covered with deciduous forests, while the highest peeks are conifers. * the Noble City Bay Area, the most densely populated area of Lovia and highly cultivated. It is an industrialized area that forms the base of the Lovian economy. Most governmental institutions of Lovia, Sylvania and Noble City are based in the zone around the Noble City Bay, known for its easy climate and flat horizons. * the Stephen Headland, a headland surrounded by the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Blue Sea to the north, and the Discovery Bay to the east. It is the warmest area of Sylvania and has a more mediterranean climate and vegetation. Currently, this peninsula is not densely populated yet. * the Train Village Plains, a central region focused on agriculture. The town of Train Village dominates this area and most of its citizens are active in the agrarian fiels in this area. Though the region is called the TV Plains, it is rather hilly as well, especially when going inland. Cities and towns * Noble City (federal and state capital) * Train Village (town) Islands * Discovery Isle * Peace Island (the main part) List of geographical features NB please add to this list if you can. Main rivers |} List of mountains This is a list of all mountains in Lovia higher than 500 meters. The State of Kings has the most mountains higher than 500 metres; they have 7. References * Category:Lovia